Induction heating may be used in manufacturing carbon brake parts. Induction heating may consume a large amount of energy to operate in vacuum vessels used in the heating process. At the same time, copper coils used in conventional inductive methods consume electricity and generate heat both in the copper coils and inside of the vessel. The copper coils may be cooled using a variety of methods. However, significant heat energy may leave the system as heat waste as a result of cooling the coils. For example, steam may be evaporated into the atmosphere after cooling the coils. As a result, induction heating operations may leave a large carbon emissions footprint. Furthermore, water cooled induction heating systems may have unacceptably high pressure in the induction coils as the induction coil gets hot and water begins to boil or evaporate.